Example embodiments relate to optical technology, and more particularly, to a color filter array for selectively filtering incoming or outgoing light, an image sensor including the same, and an electronic device including the color filter array.
Example embodiments relate to a color filter array including color filters which filter light in a particular range. The color filter array is used to filter incoming light to receive light in a particular range or filter outgoing light to emit light in a particular range.
A representative use of color filters filtering incoming light to receive light in a particular range is a color filter included in image sensors. A conventional color filter array included in image sensors includes a plurality of red color filters, a plurality of green color filters, and a plurality of blue color filters to allow through only red, green, and blue which are three primary colors of light. Each of the red, the green, and the blue color filters passes through only about ⅓ of all incoming light, and therefore, an image sensor receives ⅓ of the incident light, which decreases the sensitivity of the image sensor.
A representative use of color filters filtering outgoing light to emit light in a particular range is a color filter included in liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Because a color filter array included in an LCD also includes a plurality of red, green, and blue color filters to pass through only red, green, and blue light in outgoing light, ⅓ of all outgoing light is emitted from the LCD, which decreases the brightness of the LCD.